


Guardian Angel

by yami_sango



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_sango/pseuds/yami_sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He feels utterly ridiculous. [Jean/Armin] [One-shot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Shingeki no Kyojin.

**Title:** Guardian Angel  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairings:** Mostly Jean/Armin  
 **Spoilers:** eh?  
 **Warnings:** None.

Another one of those things I thought of while trying to sleep last night...

xoxoxox

"Hey…" His voice is low as he pulls an over sized button down shirt closer to his body. He stares at the piece of bone on the bedside table, uncertain why he is speaking to it. He fidgets, he knows it’s something Jean does from time to time.

He lets out a small sigh, running a hand through his bedridden hair.

"I know you’re still looking out for him…" his gaze falls to his lap. His hands are playing with the hem of the shirt he is wearing.

"I’m not trying to replace you." He feels utterly ridiculous but he can’t seem to stop the words from coming. "I’m going to protect him too." He lets out a small laugh despite himself, "We both know he’s a huge dork who needs it."

He swallows the lump in his throat. “I know one day, hopefully not soon, you’ll be with each other again….” He chews on his bottom lip thoughtfully, trying to find the correct words. “I hope you’ll share him with me then as well…”

"Oi, Armin." An arm shoots up from under the covers and wraps securely around his waist. "Come back to bed."

Armin stiffens but lets Jean pull him back against his body. A flush spreads across his cheeks, he knows he was caught.

"He wouldn’t mind," Jean whispers, his voice still heavy with sleep. "He wouldn’t mind since it’s you." He grabs a hold of Armin’s hand, lacing their fingers. "Go back to sleep," he mutters. "I’m still tired."

Armin allows himself to relax in Jean’s arms. “Right.” He closes his eyes, letting Jean’s warmth lull him to sleep.

xoxoxoxox

I honestly don't know how often my stories will be updated in the next few weeks. One of my cats passed away yesterday morning, I'm completely heartbroken. I may write a lot to help me deal, I may write not at all. I hope you all understand. :(  
~Yami Sango


End file.
